User blog:DeltaStriker/HFCW Ideas
Here are some ideas to help us get this wiki on its feet: #'A 'Do's and Don'ts of HFCW 'page/blog post.' For a page, it could be titled "Hero Factory Crossover Wiki:The Do's and Don'ts of CHFW". This would be a very simplfied version of any policies, the rules page (See 3), and the MoS. It would allow new members to get a basic idea of things and prepare them to read the actual MoS. #'A shorter/less complicated MoS.' This would increase the amount of users that read and follow the MoS. #A rules page. This would allow us to split the MoS in half, and have rules about spamming, trolling, foul language, etc. This would help us be more organized and more people would read the MoS AND the rules. #'A policy submission page/forum.' I saw this on CBW (Or maybe the BW). Anyways, this would allow users to submit ideas for new policies, changes to the rules and MoS, etc. The user would submit a policy that he/she would like to be official, and Senators (See 5) would look them over. If the Senators found the submission to be somthing that is worth trying (the majority liked it), they will put it on a trial list, sort of like a Voting Center/Request for Adminship page, only this one would have polls that have the policy as the question and Yes and No ''for answers. Then the commnity will vote on the policy. If they vote no, the Policy goes back to the Senators who hold their own vote. If 2/3 of the Senators voted for, then the policy becomes official. However, if the policy causes troubles, the Senators (or B'crats) can recall the policy. The Policy would then be placed in Retired Policies (See 6). #'More administravite positionss to balance out the power.' As mentioned in 4, Senator would be a new position. Their would still be the normal three (B'crat, Admin, and Rollback), but others would be made (Ideas, anyone?). #'Policies should have their own Forum.' I will have to post the organization in the Comments sectiob, but here's the basics- Forum:Policies is the main section. Then, there are three sub-divisions. They are Vote for Policies, Active Policies, and Retired Policies. The names are self-explanetory. Vote is the Trial Page (See 4), Active is all the Policies currently in effect, and Retired are inactive policies that once were active. #The one problem I have with this wiki is that it doesn't give limits. HF Crossovers could be anythng from Call of Duty to My Little Pony. So I think we should have some form of limit to what people can write. If someone wants to write a crossover with somthing outside of the limit, they would contact an Admin for permission. If they don't follow that rule, the violatng Crossover deleted. I will add more ideas as they come to me. [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!''']] 14:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Blog posts Category:Site administration